sugarysweetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beverage and Cocktail Recipe
These are non acoholic beverages.Acoholic beverages will be removed forever. Mexican Pineapple Water - Agua de Pina Agua Frescas are fresh fruit drinks that are very popular throughout Mexico. You will find these drinks at street stands all over Mexico and also at restaurants. They are usually served from large barrel-shaped glass containers (vitroleros). These drinks are a lot like sorbets, as they freshen the palate. they provide a perfect balance to the spiciness of Mexican foods. Strawberry Agua Fresca Enjoy the essence of the sweet summer strawberries in this refreshing drink. Fresh fruit drinks are very popular all over Mexico and are served from large barrel-shaped glass containers. Watermelon Agua Fresca A very refreshing and cooling summer drink and a refreshing alternative to iced tea or lemonade. These wonderful drinks are light-bodied and very refreshing fruit drinks made from whatever fruit is in season combined with sweetener (traditionally sugar) and water. Watermelon in Rose-Lime Syrup This is a wonderful refreshing dessert/drink. A very refreshing and cooling summer drink or dessert. My husband likes to add some gin to his glass. Coffee Drinks: Italian Affogato - Affogato al Cafe Affogato means "drowned" in Italian or "drowned in coffee." It is a dish of perfect, preferably smooth ice cream, drowning in a cup of espresso - like a decadent coffee float! Rhode Island Coffee Milk/Coffee Cabinet There is a lot more to Rhode Island than just being the smallest state in our nation. Certain foods have become statewide traditions and part of the state’s history. It is said that if you travel more than 10 miles from Rhode island, people will not know what this drink is. If you are from Rhode Island and live somewhere else, you crave it! How To Use a French Press The most popular coffee maker in Europe and Australia is the classy French Press. Also known as the plunger pot, coffee press, or press-pot. This stylish coffee maker is making in-roads in America and coffee addicts swear by it. How To Use a Moka Pot A Moka Pot is an Italian steam-based stovetop espresso maker that produces a dark coffee almost as strong as that from a conventional espresso maker. Hot Chocolate: Hot Chocolate There is a difference between hot cocoa and hot chocolate. The terms are often used interchangeably, but technically they are as different as white chocolate and bittersweet chocolate. Hot cocoa is made from cocoa powder, which is chocolate pressed free of all its richness, meaning the fat of cocoa butter. Hot chocolate is made from chocolate bars melted into cream. It is a rich decadent drink. Hot Chocolate Recipes Included: Angelina’s Hot Chocolate Decadent Hot Chocolate Italian Hot Chocolate - Cioccolato Caldo Mayan Hot Chocolate Mexican Hot Chocolate Hot Chocolate Recipe by Ellen Easton, author of AFTERNOON TEA...TIPS, TERMS and TRADITIONS, Manners Do Matter™ and Good $ense For $uccess™ (RED WAGON PRESS), is a consultant to leading hotels and tearooms. Mexican Hot Chocolate Chocolate was a rage with the Spaniards when they first came to know it by way of the Aztecs. For the Aztecs, it was a sacred food, reserved mainly for priests. Chocolate is hugely popular, and hot chocolate is right in there among the ranks. It may be more popular when the weather is cold, but among many in New Mexico, hot chocolate is drank as the morning beverage, just as coffee or tea is among other people. Lemonade: Lemonade So refreshing and delicious! Taste just like the lemonade Grandma used to make, but with no un-dissolved sugar on the bottom of the pitcher! The secret to perfect lemonade is to start by making a sugar syrup. Dissolving the sugar in hot water effectively disperses the sugar in the lemonade, instead of having the sugar sink to the bottom. Cherry Lemonade Made with Maraschino Cherry Juice and lemons. Beautiful to look at and delicious to drink! Milk Shakes and Smoothies: Avocado Shake I love avocados! Like most Americans, I have only used them in savory dishes. An avocado shake sounded bizarre to me. In Asia and also Brazil, avocado shakes are very popular. As avocados are a fruit and not a vegetable, this combination makes perfect sense. The flavor is subtle and very addictive! Cranberry-Orange-Banana-Spinach - Green Smoothie From this recipe you can add different types of greens, different vegetables, more fruit or less and so on. Blend up a big batch and take with you to work or keep in a container in the fridge to drink on through out the day. Date Shake - Date Milkshake On of the tastiest culinary creations from California is the date shake where date shakes are commonly made in the date-growing region of southern California. The date shakes are filling, delicious, and full of calories! This is a shake you eat more than you drink as the shake is very thick. Mango Lassi Mango Lassi is a traditional South Asian non-alcoholic beverage. In fact it is one of the most popular beverages in Northern India. Mango Lassi is also a favorite at Indian restaurants. This drink is a cross between a smoothie and a milk shake. Mango Banana-Cream Smoothie This super food smoothie has loads of vitamin C and is low in calories and cholesterol. Go ahead, enjoy this rich and creamy dessert smoothie without an ounce of guilt. Mocha Shake A very delicious and low-fat and low-calorie milk shake that will fit into your diet! This will definitely please your palate. Orange Sunshine Smoothie A delicious low fat and low calories smoothie that will please everyone in your family - even your children! Strawberry Coconut Smoothie VS. Super Defender Smoothie VS. Tropical Sunshine Smoothie Smoothies from the article called Blending vs. Juicing. Is it better to juice or blend? There is always a lot of discussion among my friends about whether they should juice fresh produce or blend whole foods. 'Tea Drinks: Andra's Sweet Tea Southerners swear by their traditional sweet ice tea and drink it by the gallons. In the South, ice tea is not just a summertime drink, it is served year round with most meals. Andra Cook, a friend and co-author of my first cookbook, makes delicious sweet tea using a sugar substitute in place of some of the sugar. You will definitely love this sweet tea! Juanita's Southern Ice Tea Bubble Tea Finally there's a drink that's fun to eat! Move over trendy coffee drinks and make way for the new drink craze that is going on right now, especially in communities with large Asian populations. Chai Tea - Masala Chai - Spiced Milk Tea Chai, pronounced with a long "i" as in the word tie, is the actual word for tea in many countries. It is also called masala chai (Masala meaning "spiced"). It is a centuries-old beverage from India which is basically black tea brewed with selected spices and milk. The spices vary from recipe to recipe, but is traditionally consumed hot and sweet. Play with the flavors and make this tea your own! This is a great alternative to coffee. Iced Tea Punch A great summertime recipe for your tea party. Maple Tea Rose Petal Tea Rose Petal Tea can be made from rose hips or rose petals. This tea has a lightly floral taste with a slightly tangy flavor. A very elegant tea to serve for your afternoon tea party. Misc. Drinks: Mozzarella Martini with Fresh Tomato Consommé This recipe is from the Tra Vigne Cookbook by Michael Chiarello. These Fresh Tomato Consommé Martinis are absolutely beautiful, as well as refreshing! New York Egg Cream This old-time New York thirst-quencher is sweet and full of fizz. Despite its name, the egg cream contains neither eggs nor cream. In the beginning, it was a soda produced almost exclusively in New York (particularly Brooklyn). the basic ingredients are milk, seltzer, and chocolate syrup. It is traditionally made in a small Coke-style glass. Peppermint Float Punch This punch is always a hit at gatherings. It's like drinking a peppermint float. I always make this punch a couple of times during the Christmas holidays. I don't think that you can find an easier punch recipe to make.